06 March 2002
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2002-03-06 ;Comments *Start of show: "Well, hello there, and thanks to Huw (Stephens) and Bethan (Elfyn) from The Session In Wales. I wish I'd been in the studio with them so I could run probing fingers over their firm young bodies, but I'm down in Maida Vale with the Bays, who'll be playing in about half an hour's time. This is Steinski." *A large part of the show is taken up with the Bays improvised set, which seems to go down a storm and stretches to two encores. *No Pig's Big 78 on the show, as Peel had forgotten to bring any to London that week (see 05 March 2002). In response to a listener inquiry about her nickname, JP declares his wife the finest person he's ever met, including Kenny Dalglish and Ian Rush. *Peel mentions this evening's result for Ipswich Town, who had lost 2-0 away to Leeds United. He remains optimistic though, telling the team on air "I really think you're gonna play your way out of trouble." *The Soledad Brothers track was to turn up on Peel's FabricLive.07 compilation. Sessions *The Bays #1 Live at Maida Vale. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Steinski: N.Y. N. Y. (single) Howlin' :JP: "How many emails do we get in a day saying, “How come you don’t play anything by Roxy Music?” Well, none to be honest." *Roxy Music: Over You (single, 1980) Polydor *Lorimer: Over You (EP – George Oldfield) Goal Mouth *Abfahrt Hunwii: Bumperstufe 2 (LP – Links Berge Rechts Seen) Toytronic *Che-Hong Beck: Blowing The Whistle (LP – Asian Takeaways) Normal *Loxy & Dylan: Nightmare (Digital Remix) (3xLP – The Harder They Come, Part One: Invasion) Renegade Hardware *Luciano & Capleton: Never Want The Youth Dem Die (7" single) Black Scorpio *Bays live at Maida Vale. #(no titles, all tracks improvised live) :JP: "Just fantastic. Amazing. The Bays live on Radio One from our Maida Vale studio. And I tell you what, I'm about to go on holiday but at about this time next week I'll either be in New Zealand or on a life raft in shark-infested waters off the Solomon Islands when we've just eaten our last stewardess and some bugger will be playing 'Danny Boy' on the harmonica and I'll think, I haven't completed wasted my time." *Kevin Coyne (with Kevin Croker): Live Is Almost Wonderful (LP – Live Is Almost Wonderful) *Big Man & The Night People: Night Creeper (2xLP Compilation – Because You’re Funky) Lo *Jonny Blaze & Jondo: Bust It (Dark Mix) (12" single) Wax Trax *Mississippi Fred McDowell: Shake 'Em On Down (LP – Delta Blues) Arhoolie *Soledad Brothers: Break 'Em On Down (LP – Steal Your Soul And Dare Your Sprit To Move) Estrus *Eiven Major: From Dusk Till Dawn (12" single) MFS File ;Name *John_Peel_20020306.mp3 ;Length *2.00.15 ;Other *Many thanks to those originally responsible for sharing this show. ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 11 of 17 (2001-2002) *mooo Category:Available online Category:2002 Category:Peel shows